


Frozen Wolf

by NotSteampunksoldier12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteampunksoldier12/pseuds/NotSteampunksoldier12
Summary: Frieza and Yamcha do the do





	Frozen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and my first NSFW fanfiction. I am ashamed of this.

Yamcha had always been a decent fighter but ever since the Saiyans invaded earth, he has always been the butt of the joke of dying first, but no one would've ever thought that Yamcha would bed the Emperor of Universe 7, Lord Frieza. "I see you're good at fighting human but let's see if you're good in bed," Frieza said as he grabbed Yamcha with his tail. Frieza points his finger and fires a purplish beam at Yamcha. Yamcha jumps a bit but realizes that all his clothes are gone, even his underwear. Frieza looks at Yamcha's 20-inch cock with surprise, he has never seen something this big before and in the back of his mind, he was wondering "how the hell would that even fit!?". Yamcha may be the master of fighting but he is not the master of patience and since he is wrapped around Frieza's tail and Frieza is also lost in thought. Yamcha skillfully gave himself an erection and quietly shuffled to Frieza's rear. Since Yamcha was raised in the forest, he has no idea what lube is, so he thrust into Frieza's ass. Frieza gasps in surprise and pain as the 20-inch sausage is balls deep inside him. Yamcha starts thrusting hard into the Emperor like a wolf fucking a rabbit. Frieza's ass pounding turns from pain to pleasure and his cock starts to get hard. As Yamcha keeps pounding Frieza's tight ass, he feels himself about to cum. "I'm about to make your skin whiter," Yamcha says, "Then, lets cum together human," says Frieza while moaning in pleasure. With one final thrust, Yamcha takes out his cock and frotting with Frieza until they both cum all over each other. Yamcha collapses beside Frieza, exhausted from fucking the Emperor, "Mmmm, that was good human, how about we go another round", even though Yamcha was tired as soon as he heard "another round" his cock jumped back up, ready for another fucking.


End file.
